


Black hearts still beat

by DeadGaze



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:29:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28867041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadGaze/pseuds/DeadGaze
Relationships: Spades Slick/Snowman
Kudos: 1





	Black hearts still beat

Spades Slick. That’s your name all right. At the moment you’re laying in bed next to your most recent score. A sweet innocent little thing that really didn’t stand a chance. She wanted a bad boy so goddamn much, and well. You’re the probably a little too perfect to fulfill that particular fantasy. At this moment your mind is a little preoccupied on a different lady of note. (AKA: Total fucking bitch) You wrestle with your thoughts for a bit.

That woman...why’s she in my head again? I thought I could have gotten her out with an extra round of booze and a few choice dames, but there she is sashaying her way through my mind’s eye like a self accomplished empress. I fucking hate the way she looks straight through me. It’s like she had me all figured out the first time she looked at me. Like I had nothing to offer but a mean look, and an underhanded comment. (Which was all you had in that moment) Bitch. I’d probably have a much easier time ignoring her if it wasn’t for that fucking fabulous ass of hers. Ergh FUCK! I’ve got to get her out of my head!

Your name is Snowman. It’s enigmatic and misleading, much like you are. The former quality is an obvious boon that you put to the best of use. The latter is admittedly one of the very few flaws that you posses. At the moment you find yourself sitting on a windowsill bathing in the moonlight smoking gingerly at a cigarette. You’ve let your mind wander for a bit, caught on the subject of boys do to a recent event that you regret ever so slightly. You’re surprised to find it land on a particularly wonderful gentleman. (By which you of course mean insufferable bastard.) You entertain the thought of him for a moment.

Hm, never would have thought I’d give ‘him’ a second thought. Not much there if I’m honest. He shouts, he’s rude, impatient, and there’s not a single fiber of respect in his whole body. Come to think of it though . . . he’d be kind of handsome if it weren’t for that damned attitude of his. Chiseled jaw line, lean yet with some pretty clear definition. (you caught him shirtless once. He freaked out, it was cute. Not that you’d ever admit that openly.) I think would be fun to watch him squirm. Such a tough and manly man yielding to you in any way is admittedly quite entertaining. (You giggle at the thought of him posing to be manly.)

The sound of a lamp post ringing followed a bitter grumble queues you to snap back to reality. Speak of the devil.

You see her leaning against a lamp post looking at you with a smirk. “What d’you want?” She chuckles lightly to herself.

“What, a lady can’t make her way around town without some kind of ulterior motive?”

“When it’s you. Yes.”

“Well I’m sorry to disappoint, but I’m afraid I’m just minding my own business. The question is. What is it that you want?”

“Well . . . I guess, I’m looking for trouble.”

“Oh really? What kind of trouble?”

“The distracting kind.” She steps off from the lamp post, and slowly starts to saunter towards you in that way that accentuates her hips. (Shit.)

“And what might Spades Slick need a distraction from?” She stops right in front of you. A step closer and she’d be pressed against you. I struggle to come with an answer that won’t get me castrated and fail so I decide to go for broke, and see if my world doesn’t implode.

“You.” She backs off a little at that. I’ve not been eviscerated yet so maybe it’s time I got some stuff off my chest. “You’ve been on my mind a lot recently, and it’s starting to get uncomfortably frequent.” She pauses in thought mulling something over. Probably the myriad of ways she intends to ruin my life. So I am forced to wait in agonizing terror as she decides how she wants to end me.

“I, must say I’m flattered. Would you want to, get a drink, or something? I know a place not too far from here.” That throws you for a loop. Never in a thousand years would you have ever imagined Snowman reacting to you in any way but disdain, but here you are. Being asked to go out for a drink, with possibly the hottest woman on the planet. By the hottest woman on the planet. Your words come back to you a few seconds too late.

“Uh, yeah, sure.” Smooth Slick. Real lady killer that one. You walk together in silence, all the while terrified that she’ll change her mind and lead you into an alleyway to do away with you more discretely. You keep an eye glued to her so you can be ready if she wheels around to go for your eyes. That’s the only reason you swear.

Well you didn’t expect tonight to play out like this, but here you are. Spades Slick, gang leader, and professional nuisance in toe. You arrive at the club and are greeted to a nice blues tune. The band is set up on a stage overlooking a makeshift dance floor. The club as a whole is sparsely populated at the moment, only the bartender seems to notice you and your . . . you and Slick, he pauses for a moment before getting back to his work. You picked this spot in particular because anyone who’d be in here is either too young to recognize you, or too drunk to care. You pick a table and sit in it, looking expectantly to Slick who sits obediently. He fidgets for a bit like a schoolboy with a crush. (I’ll be it the grumpiest school boy in all of existence) “So tell me. What has Spades Slick have to say, that’s got him so flustered?” He grunts like an animal.

“What’s any guy want to say to any fine dame who crosses his way.” Well. You suppose that’s as straightforward an answer as you can expect in this situation.

“So you’re saying you’re smitten?” Head tilt for emphasis. He groans in response.

“Yes. I’m absolutely head over heels. Happy? Should I get up on the stage an’ profess my undying love to the whole of this damned dive?” You find his exasperation cute. But you understand how hard this can be so you decide some sympathy is called for in this situation.

“As amusing as that would be, that won’t be necessary.” Now then. Spades Slick has just full heartedly confessed to having feelings for you. How should you respond to this? You suppose you do sort of find him interesting at the very least, but you’ve said no to better men than him. Then again, you don’t really want him for being ‘a good man’, and it could be a lot of fun. “I suppose I could give you a shot.” 

He stands up looking down at you incredulously. “Really!”

“Yes. Why not?”

“Well. I don’t know, I figured you’d be with someone better than me by now.” Oh if only that were the case. “Then again with the air you give off, you probably scare all your suitors away.” You give him a bit of a hurt look. He knows how close to home that hits but he can never know why. You’d never hear the end of it.

Holy shit she said yes. Holy fucking shit! She said yes! Never in a thou . . . You’ve had that moment already. But damn if you still can’t believe it. You just sit there on cloud nine for a moment trying to piece yourself together. You vaguely note that the band has stopped playing the blues and is starting to shift around.

You notice a group of girls a table across gossiping and pointing to the two of you. They seem to giggle every time they point to Spades in particular. You wonder how they’d react if they knew you were together. At the best possible moment the band picks up again with an upbeat swing tune. You decide to show off your new boy toy, and find out. “Spades, would like to dance with me?”

“Would I?!” Would I? “Yes I would.” Apparently.

You rise almost in tandem and he takes your hand in his. You walk together to the dance floor and start to swing your heart out. Your classically trained in more traditional styles, but you’ve learned a few tricks that fit to swinging perfectly. Spades is experienced so he can keep up at the very least. As the lady you’re supposed to follow his lead, but you know what you’re doing and Spades doesn’t. So you take the lead, and show this boy how it’s done.

You’re taking Snowman to the dancefloor. It’s going great you do a few tandem moves and it all feels very natural. Then she throws you for a loop when she gives you a twirl. You didn’t direct her to do that. Then she directs you to swing your left arm back with her and you do it cause you’re no amateur. You start to figure out that you’re not the one in charge here, which is a bit of an urking feeling but at least Snowman is a great dancer so no one can tell. You guess you could be fine with this, and you are right until the end. The music is building up and you can tell there’s going to be a dip. It’s the perfect song for it. Snowman dips you, and you see why. There’s a group of dames gawking at you. You look up at Snowman and she’s smirking at them. Just when you thought you were having the best night of your life. You’re reminded that you just got hooked to the evilest cunt in the city. 

You’re having a lot of fun. You keep your attention split between Slick and the girls, and by the end they’re all drooling over your boy, and cursing because they can’t have any. It takes you by surprise when Slick bounces back from the dip and spins out of your hold. He runs his hands through his hair with frustration before storming out. Confused you follow after him. “What’s the matter? Weren’t you enjoying yourself? Did I misread that?”

“Yeah I was having a good time but. . . You, you used me!” You stand there trying to consider what he just said to you.

“Alright, perhaps I did. I still don’t see the problem here.”

“The problem Snowman is that I’m a man. I will not be used as some sort of tool in your petty little games. I’ll not be disrespected, by being twirled around like some fancy doll that you can show off to all your friends. I’m more than that.” His short little tirade sets you a little of balance. You’re more than a little embarrassed, and honestly wish you had asked him to dance solely for you and him. Not because you wanted to make some irrelevant bystanders jealous.

“Oh. Slick I. . . I’m sorry. I didn’t-”

“And further more I will not be lead when dancing! It is my rightful place to lead and I will not be undermined by being lead.” Ok you’re no longer sorry for him. Your expression shows that sentiment. 

“You know I wanted to apologize but. Instead I’ll compliment you. You follow really well, and I think you would look lovely in a dress.” He just fumes at you aggressively then storms off without another word. But wait. You actually just hooked up. Does that mean? Well fine then, if he’s going to be such a baby about this then maybe he isn’t worth your time. “I won’t be holding my breath if that’s all you can handle between us Slick.” You shout after him. He pauses for a second, but he doesn’t turn around, he walks off. Honestly you think you’ve never been more disappointed in your life. You had some genuine hope for him. You could see it working out for once. But no, yet again he runs away because there’s something about you that he just can’t palette, and that’s just how it has to be. If they can’t be man enough to be with you, then they don’t have to be. You’re more than capable of taking care of yourself, you don’t need anyone. But. You’re so tired of being alone. You want so bad to not have to be anymore. Just for a little while, instead of being the untouchable ice queen. You want to be someone who can feel. Feel for another person, and for that to happen you need someone who can stand next to you without cowering in fear, or apologizing for every slight they make against you. You want them to own up and make something of themselves. You won’t settle for a petty commoner. You want a hero, you want a villain, you want a king to share your throne with. You make your way back home. Disappointed, and alone. Once again.


End file.
